Rooms and other architectural spaces are often illuminated by either natural light or by artificial light. Natural light has many benefits over artificial light, but may not be available or be practical. An advantageous arrangement for some spaces may be a combination of artificial and natural light. Imitation windows exist, but they are typically mounted on the wall and only emit a single type of light. This tends to give the appearance of a television screen or backlit sign/poster on the wall and fails to provide either the type or amount of light necessary to light the room. Indirect lighting schemes exist whereby light is projected onto one or more walls or ceilings of an architectural space; a portion of the projected light reflects into the space for general illumination of the space. Such indirect lighting schemes may provide diffuse light that is bright in the vicinity of its source and dim further away from the source. In such systems, the bright light in the vicinity of the source may be distracting while the dim light further away from the source may be undesirably weaker than desired for task lighting within the entire room or architectural space. Accent lighting also exists wherein light of one or more individual colors may be provided and/or may be projected upon surfaces. However, colored lighting alone is usually considered an inferior choice for general illumination because humans expect to be able to see color differences among objects, which are best discerned under white light.